


Snow Day

by thunderingskies



Series: You're my ace [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: The first thing that Hajime feels when he wakes up is the cold.It’s unusual, really; sleeping next to Tooru usually means that he’s never cold. Tooru is an incessant cuddler, and is always curled up next to him, clinging off him or snuggled in real close. He doesn’t hog the blankets, either, keeping them well-wrapped around himself and Hajime.So waking up to an empty bed and a chill in the air has Hajime’s mood turning sour.“Tooru?”





	

The first thing that Hajime feels when he wakes up is the cold.

It’s unusual, really; sleeping next to Tooru usually means that he’s never cold. Tooru is an incessant cuddler, and is always curled up next to him, clinging off him or snuggled in real close. He doesn’t hog the blankets, either, keeping them well-wrapped around himself and Hajime.

So waking up to an empty bed and a chill in the air has Hajime’s mood turning sour.

“Tooru?” He calls, sitting up. He rubs at his eyes, blinking to try and get them to focus despite the early hour. It’s still dark outside, but that doesn’t really mean much during these dark winter months. Slowly, Hajime pulls himself out of the blankets, shivering as his bare chest hits the cold air - he’s got to stop letting Tooru convince him to sleep naked, despite how comfortable it might be.

Hajime staggers out of bed, quickly rummaging through the laundry pile for something to throw on because it’s _freezing_. Why is it so goddamn cold? “Tooru?” He calls, again, mildly concerned, especially considering that Tooru isn’t usually the one up first. He manages to find a pair of clean underwear, slipping those on, and one of Tooru’s sweatshirts. It’s probably got some ridiculous artwork on the front, but right now Hajime really can’t be bothered to care. It’s warm as he slides it on, and still smells of Tooru; the scent is ingrained into his memory with how often he’s exposed to it. It’s comforting.

He slips his feet into his slippers, a cozy pair Tooru got him for his birthday, and heads down into the living room. He stifles a yawn behind his hand as he steps in, and sees him there. “Tooru?”

At the sound of his name, Tooru turns his head, eyes locking with Hajime’s. He’s sitting on the floor, in front of their balcony window, the curtains drawn wide open, exposing the early morning sky. Outside it’s still dark, but just enough light is starting to peek through that Hajime can see snow falling from the sky, rapidly, and heavily.

Tooru himself is curled up in a blanket, a steaming mug set on the floor not far from him. It looks like he’s thrown on one of Hajime’s jerseys that hangs a little low and exposes his collarbones so invitingly. His hair's a disaster, a reminder of their fun last night, and he smiles when he sees Hajime. That smile could light up a room, that much Hajime is certain of.

“Hajime?” He speaks, quietly, like he’s afraid of waking someone up, or disturbing the calm, serene moment. “I thought you were sleeping.” He brings the blanket around himself down low enough to open it, the invitation speaking for itself.

Hajime shrugs, making his way over towards him, “I was, but I got cold and woke up.” Tooru reaches out, and Hajime extends his hand so that he can hold it, threading their fingers together. Tooru tugs at his arm, lightly, and Hajime chuckles under his breath. So predictable.

He lets himself be pulled down, and Tooru tucks his body against Hajime’s; he weaves into a cuddle so effortlessly, clearly well-practiced. Tooru sits with his back against Hajime’s chest, his skin warm and tingly to the touch from being all snuggled up in his blanket. Tooru takes Hajime’s arms and wraps them around himself, humming in approval.

“Happy?” Hajime asks, smirk on his face, and when Tooru nods he shakes an arm loose to pull the blanket back up around himself, shielding them both from the cold air.

Tooru’s heartbeat is steady. Hajime rests his chin on Tooru’s shoulder, nosing against the skin there and inhaling deeply. Tooru chuckles, flinching at the touch on his ticklish spot, before picking up his mug and taking a slow sip.

“It’s snowing a lot,” he mumbles, holding the hot mug close to his body, “All the buses are cancelled today… I checked the weather, and it’s not supposed to stop until tomorrow.”

“How much snow?” Hajime asks, not really because he cares, but he just likes listening to Tooru talk.

“Twenty centimeters so far, and counting.” He offers Hajime a sip from his mug, holding it up to give him a taste. “Apparently another twenty coming today.”

Hajime licks his lips; Tooru makes his hot chocolate with extra chocolate, so it’s nice and sweet. “So we’re snowed in today?”

“We are! I’ve always loved snow days!” Tooru grins with delight, tilting his head to plant a kiss on Hajime’s cheek. “I have you all to myself today,” he giggles, setting his mug down so that he can worm his way around, nuzzling up against Hajime.

Like he doesn’t get that everyday.

“What do you wanna do?” Hajime threads his fingers through Tooru’s hair, fingertips massaging his scalp.

Tooru resists the urge to respond cheekily with _you,_ instead choosing, “This.”

“Cuddles and a movie?” Hajime smiles, kissing the back of Tooru’s head. He _might_ even let him pick one of his shitty alien movies.

“Yes!” Tooru pushes himself up a little bit more to press their foreheads together, arms lazing around Hajime’s shoulders. “And…”

Hajime blinks, slowly, lost in Tooru’s brown eyes. It takes him a moment to realize Tooru didn’t complete his thought - he swallows, and, “And?”

A giggle. “And I’ll even make some waffles if you want.”

“Waffles, yeah, sure,” Hajime nods, bringing their faces closer together, lips but an inch apart, “But we’ve got all day, right?”

“Mhm.” Tooru smiles, and closes the distance, pressing their lips together. The kiss is soft, and sweet; it’s everything Hajime has come to love. Tooru tastes like chocolate, and Hajime slides his tongue out to get a better taste. He explores Tooru’s mouth, tongues brushing together gently.

It’s sweet, and slow, almost chaste, until Tooru shifts his weight closer to Hajime and he can feel how this is really affecting him.

“Hajime…” Tooru chuckles, eyes flicking up to meet his gaze, “I guess we’d better take care of this first, huh.”

Rather than respond, Hajime presses forward for another kiss, nibbling on Tooru’s lower lip. “Less talking, more kissing.”

“Yes, honey,” Tooru chuckles, and kisses him.

Snow days are still his favourite, after all.


End file.
